


Snowflakes (that were painted red)

by Hooda



Series: Snowflakes [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep Deprivation, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: Cassian was not an idiot to not notice that she only dozed in rooms where he was working. He could feel the exhaustion then just as clearly as he could every other hour she spent around him on the ship.“You need to sleep.”_______Jyn refuses to sleep on a mission. Cassian is done with her excuses.





	Snowflakes (that were painted red)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw 'The Last Jedi' and all I can say is this: if you've read my "Tipping Tides" series - watch out. I've got plenty of time on my hands lately and some ideas brewing for the final piece to end the series. :D

**_Exhaustion_ **

 

_________

 

He finds her in his cargo bay, her hand pressed to a crate in a feeble attempt to stay standing upright. She looked haggard and sickly under the pale lights that shone down, harshly, from overhead.

“You need to sleep.”

Cassian was finished recommending. His voice dipped into the undertone that Jyn understood was a command. His hands came to rest on her shoulders and helped hold her body upright so he could convey the importance of what he was telling her to do.

“I need to keep working.”

Her hair escaped the knot at the base of her neck in wisps and trails of stringy brown. It was dirtier than normal and ill-maintained after days abroad on their mission.

Chirrut hummed in agreement from his perch at the back of the room.

The fabric of his pants were sullied from trekking out into town with Jyn that morning. She had looped her arm through one of his own and let his staff guide most of their direction through the small trade market.

He could feel the exhaustion then just as clearly as he could every other hour she spent around him on the ship.

Sending the two to walk into town had been Cassian’s attempt to push Jyn away from the mission. It gave him some time to pick out the details that Jyn’s exhausted eyes had missed on some of the reports strewn across different data-pads dominating her cot.

It was apparent from the stiff material of the bed that she had not taken any time to lay in it. If she had, it would have been softer and more worn in. There was only a single sheet covering the entire cot, clearly unused for a long time. The room was barely used itself.

“You’ve done more than enough,” Chirrut murmurs from his perch. His staff lay across the floor in front of him. “Listen to the captain.”

Jyn furrows her brows in frustration until they touch above her nose. She was tense from shitty handfuls of hours dozing on uncomfortable pilot seats or Chirrut’s shoulder.

Cassian was not an idiot to not notice that she only dozed in rooms where he was working.

The edge of Cassian’s thumb brushed the skin of her jaw.

“You are becoming more of a liability as you lose focus.”

His thumb returns to its place on her shoulder.

“I told you: I’m fine.”

Cassian craned his neck to make sure no one else but the three of them were in the room. He carefully pulled Jyn close until his chin came into contact with the skin of her forehead. It was warm to the touch.

“You’re not fine. You’re exhausted,” Cassian counters. “Use my room.”

Jyn finds one of his old thermal shirts that smells of old spices and burnt coffee. The blankets of his cot smelled the same as she pulled them over her shoulders and tucked herself in.

Exhaustion dripped from her muscles and disappeared into the minutes it took her to fall fast asleep. She should have been alarmed at how quickly she fell into the darkness.

 _Trust,_ Chirrut had lectured her one day, _is the basis of this crew. It is why Bodhi tells his broken stories and you can turn your back to us. You can trust us to keep you safe, little sister._

 

_________

 

Cassian was careful to open the door to his room as quietly as possible.

With the brief light spilling through the half open door, he could see her outline under his blankets. He let the door close as quiet as he had opened it.

In the dim darkness, the only movement he could make out was the slow rise and falls of her breaths. She was breathing deeply, deeper than the short and stiff breaths she had become accustomed to when perched precariously to doze on an uncomfortable chair.

He did not notice that her eyes had cracked open at the sound of him taking off his belt and boots. Jyn had tiredly watched as his fingers had raked through the thick mop of hair he sported and as he quickly changed into sleep clothes that were similar to her own.

“You came.”

He startled at the sound of her voice as he was pulling the blankets over himself. The words were neither statement nor question. They hung in the air for him to pluck out and answer.

“Bodhi offered to finish the last few reports.”

Cassian cinched an arm across Jyn’s waist. He could feel the fabric of his shirt she had stolen and grinned. Her fingers found his and twined them together. They were warm.

“Don’t let go of me tonight,” she whispered softly, still facing away from him, her fingers tightening around his own. 

Cassian murmured his response into the skin at the back of her neck.

“I never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below!! Criticism is always appreciated - good or bad, I learn from it either way!


End file.
